An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may land or alight on a surface on which the UAV may slide due to gravity or other forces such as aerodynamic forces. A UAV may land or alight on, or position itself proximate to, a surface on which the UAV may be tasked to apply a liquid-based pigment to a target region of the surface. The use of beacons, antenna elements, and/or instrumentation packets may require rapid affixing of such devices to surfaces or available support structures.